


rise from the ashes like a phoenix run from the fire like a racoon on coke

by banana634



Series: i did these [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), did the fish swallow a glowstick?, father tommy innit, i am bad at tags so dont mind me, i dont know, not the weird fish with legs and hands named jaryy larry, oh hey you made it through the other tags, yes you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana634/pseuds/banana634
Summary: it was all a blur he was in front of an explosion that felt miles away. was the ringing in his ears from the sheer terror or was it grief or was it the more practical the screams from his mouth didn't feel like his own soon he mechanically moving his limbs and now he looks at the sky wind in his face he has lost everything his brother l'manburg he lost his best freind, not even just his best freind the discs goneeverythings is gone...nohe has his last life and he plans to live it to its fullest!this will be one thing he wont let dream take from him, but it is something that will bet taken from him if he staysthere is only one thing to doRUN
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil Watson & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i did these [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. its time to leave  boy on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewandering/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Half A Decade Inbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073360) by [herewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewandering/pseuds/herewandering). 



> i'm sorry i hope you enjoy i am going to just sit here and hope i didn't mess up any big details i tend to accidently forget to watch certain streams and then just not bother and then see how much i can put together from fanfics and things fans clipped on tik toks so....
> 
> oh hey i missed like more then 25 streams it feels like 
> 
> you know what fuck canon it doesn't really make much sense either way.

it almost feel as if he wasn't truly there a ringing in his ears he isn't sure if the ringing in his ears from the tnt exploding in his face or from the fact that nothing felt like his own the yells he heard aimed at the man in a hood in front of him felt as if someone else was saying them and he was just watching from their eyes but the stench of smoke and gunpowder mixed with sand blowing up in his face as the bits and pieces items that he knew meant things to him and that he worked hard for.

yet it felt as if he was just someone theri to observe some show, a puppeteer playing with his puppets tied by so many strings...

if he wasn't on seemingly auto pilot after the green man left he just thought about the fact that in full honesty 

dream wasa puppeteer for people a manipulative bitch who works for control and to control tommy he has to take everything from him

his country 

his brother

his friends 

tubbo 

the disks 

he had taken everything 

wait no

that's not right 

he has some things left 

the cloths reduced to rags on his back his hands and his life 

as he stands on a tower of dirt with the wind in his hair and the chill it brings going down his spine the feeling of falling into water from a high height bringing him to reality he  
runs to a crate that was once his temporary home, well 

he know that if dream had to do it so he could have more control he would have never left in fact it was already looking like he was never going to get to leave.

he never did like the smell of used gun powder and smoke as slightly burned sand 

he briefly wondered if sand could even burn or if that was just some of the glass shards on the sand sand was all over from the explosion. as much as he wants to leave now he has to get supplies so that he can leave without leaving a trail he has a destination in mind and he will be dammed if anyone is going to stop him and tie him down again to something that will only hurt him in the end 

he goes over all the things that he needs and where he will get them he needs to start with some of the exploded rocks so that he can use them to cut through some of the wood he plans to salvage from the remains of logstedsher the whole thing was made form logs so there was bound to be some wood left just enough for what he had planned 

he carefully looked at his arms and what he held, it was just a bunch of sentimental photos and what ever he could grab and his communicator, he slows to a stop and soon realizes something 

looking up at the sky and the tower that he made if he wanted them to think that he is dead he is going to have to leave somethings behind, he has to leave the things he risked his life for moments ago for his safety he suddenly realizes after seeing a tear drop off his face that some of those spots of the pictures were not from the rain touching his face he wonders when he started crying the salty taste entering his mouth when he had entered it out somehow the situation has hit him hard sobs let his mouth cries of sorrow and pain he now has to let go of the ones that he refused to let go of when they let go of him he stare at the photo in hand his walk to the tower he walked away from so that he could set is sadly on the ground where his body would lay if he.... 

he doesn't need to clarify what he means 

he takes a moment to burn the images displayed in the photos and then after a moment of hesitation pulls his communicator he pulls out his communicator 

'it would be possibly useful for coordinates'

but he also knew that he doesn't plan to return and what use would watching other conversations be? making him lonely and regretfully of just doing what was best for him? and  
what those around him should want? he was exiled he cant return they want him to stay away they don't care and the whole death thing might not be convincing without it

as he wound up his arm to throw it and break it he stopped and paused before running to his white tent 

he needed the white fabric and wool it was made from for something anyways dropping all the wood he had gathered he sprinted to the tent he needed to finish this all as fast as he could he has a time limit dream would likely be back in the morning so he needed to work much faster so that he could leave before then he grabbed a notebook that he was using to talk to ranboo opening a new page and grabbing his communicator writing as much information as possible as fast as possible but still having it be legible tears streamed down his face as he wound up his arm and threw the communicator to the ground and started to bash it from a rock, he had to make this convincing to dream of all people after all.

( if it says her instead of hims that was an accident i don't mean to misgender anyone) 

finally he stands on a bit of ground that was less affected by the explosion and got to work fast he had almost no time after all he made sure that he has enough food to last him... he pauses how long is he going to travel?

he settles on getting more food later and not having a set amount of time for him to travel he also has a note book or 2 one filled with conversations and letter between him and ranboo and then all of the information he would need if he ever got a new communicator so that he could contact the people of the dream smp pushing away the thoughts asking why he would bother with that they don't want him so why is he holding onto it so tight and refusing to truly let go. another book that was how to sex 3 he had other books that were destroyed in the blast but fortunately for him they were ones he memorized out of sheer boredom eventually he turned the pages to the photos he ended up keeping anyways despite the fact that the faked death needed to be convincing some of the 'photos' was actually burt paper he wet in the ocean and covered in flowers inks so that he could get way with keeping them 

as morbid as it was a crushed body should he have fallen flat on his back might keep him alive long enough to soak the photos in his blood to theoretically he can get away with keeping some of the most important ones using this logic of holding it close in his last moments so tights that when he crashes into the ground his blood from his crushed body soaks the photos 

for someone running to save his own life he sure is thinking about his own death a lot

he doesn't let himself dwell on the fact that each photo was on christmas if he does he know that he will break into sobbing once more wondering if he hadnt just been a selfish ASSHOLE- 

OHITSALLHISFAULT

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-

collapsing onto the ground sobbing yet again he thought that he had no more tears left to cry but as he felt the sobs racking his body he knew that in full honesty thanks to all of the unshed tears he has he may never be done with all that he has been through he soon stops now he has even less time then before less then 3 hours before he has to be gone so that dream cant stop him from leaving grabbing a log and a rock he gets to work 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after 2 hours of work he has 30 minutes to spare his arm burn from the repeated motions done in order to carve out the log stripped of its bark and make it so it wold stay on the waters surface and also move quickly on the water as well as an oar so that he could row himself along when a current isn't he used some of the singed but thankfully useable fabric from the tent he spent so many nights in shivering alone one to hear his cries he used what used to be his tent as a sail and something to cover his body so that the sun wont burn him while on the ocean a small secret compartment in his little ship so that he can protect his books and photos hes hidden inside them

as he looks at all of his hard work as he steps into the boat he wonders who he is trying to hide the photos from? dream was no where to be found at the moment and wouldn't  
be there for another 25 minutes 

of course he was just a puppet that cots the string ties to the puppeteer loose but the remnants are still tied to him and will be tied to him possibly forever 

with all of his might he checks to make sure he has everything he needs because once hes gone he's not coming back for anything left behind 

as he successfully gets his boat moving with all of his might getting it to go as fast as possible he watches as the sun suddenly starts to light up the sky and then it blinds him for a moment with light and beauty, dream always arrived early as possible 

he wonders what every ones thoughts will be but for now 

he's a boy on the run


	2. "well tuns out the ocean is fucking blue hot and boring"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so this story is probably not going to be good despite be trying to be an official author my writing often shift from slightly professional to pure crackfic so your gonna have to deal with that and the fact that i don't really edit these or beta read them since i don't have anyone willing to read everything i write.
> 
> ok here is your small summary 
> 
> " as tommy spends time on the sea he learns that it is incredibly boring at first he was high on adrenaline from his escape and then after that other thoughts would torture him day and night the sun burns and open see is the only thing in sight. 
> 
> he really hope that he doesn't go insane before he can get to land, and regret not stopping on one of the small islands he passed earlier, in his efforts to get away from the places that have caused him pain. from sheer boredom he starts a journal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this story is probably not going to be good despite be trying to be an official author my writing often shift from slightly professional to pure crackfic so your gonna have to deal with that and the fact that i don't really edit these or beta read them since i don't have anyone willing to read everything i write.
> 
> ok here is your small summary 
> 
> " as tommy spends time on the sea he learns that it is incredibly boring at first he was high on adrenaline from his escape and then after that other thoughts would torture him day and night the sun burns and open see is the only thing in sight. 
> 
> he really hope that he doesn't go insane before he can get to land, and regret not stopping on one of the small islands he passed earlier, in his efforts to get away from the places that have caused him pain. from sheer boredom he starts a journal"

all tommy could do was sit and stare at the deep waters around him and laugh! he escaped! he really did! and he did it all on his own no one was going to get him here! he still remember the adrenaline in his veins and excitement as he pushed his boat off the dock into the sea he even documented his victorious escape in a book! the gorgeous aure expanse is also great to look at and he likes the fact that birds sometimes fly over the sea singing, he like to pretend at times they are congratulating him on his great epic pog escape! he lets the gentle rocking of the boat to lull him to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as he stares on the words put onto the page with feathers in ink from the same squid that swam under his boat a while ago. why the FUCK did he think that the ocean was so great the boat sometimes reminds him of the fact that he was exiled and brought to an island to be tortured by dream and how dream had had his best friend exile him. at least that is what he tells himself but in reality tubbo had an entire country he was leading and could have had back him up and go against dream 

but tommy told himself that he was being selfish and unreasonable he took to writing in his journal after his escape

\-----------------------------

Page 1 day of journaling 1 

i know that just a page ago celebrating my escape from that awful island but its fucking boring! now my thoughts just plague my mind mind regrets and other thoughts i dont know whats worse brodom or being reminded of my regrets 

i should have left a letter or something for those i care about to tell them im live but that secret wouldn't be kept and then i am not sure what they might do in retaliation 

page 2 

everything feels mocking why did i leave dream? he was my friend? so was tubbbo and tubbbo never blew up my stuff! but... tubbo did exile me from a nation i died for, a nation i sacrificed everything for 

page 3 

the birds now just feel as if they are mocking me when they squeak and squawk over and over and my skin burns on my face the fabric from the tent helped him to not burn my entire body but it didn't help my face since i didn't cover his face 24/7, the ocean may be boring but the ocean and sky is better then the dark 24/7

\--------------------------------------

for a while the pages just repeated the same information repeating things that made him feel certain ways and his day were filled with him thinking back on things he remembered either fondly or regretfully and sometimes when he couldn't bear the silence he would softly sing, not the type of singing he would do in front of other the type of singing that sounds actually good he found that he had started to sing different things using the anthems tune or switch up words in the anthem it depended on his mood and thoughts that day

youtube.com/watch?v=VfgNMTGoWvg

on occasion he would change some of the lyrics, though often on the days when he was sad and thinking about New L'manburg he would change one very important line in the anthem that was just 2 words that the only added 1 word to it, changing the tune slightly so that the extra word would smoothly fit in and silent tears would stream down his face there was nothing for him in that place he ment nothing to the people their 

not my l'manburg 

not my l'manburg 

they all played into the green mans game with him gone now they are all nothing then pawns in his game.

it might be a bit to late for them even if he tried to say them but their was still a chance for himself and it was a chance he was going to take   
\--------------------------------------  
grey clouds rolled in over the sky at first a welcome cooling change of scenery but then it started to pour and then he had a bit of a flooding problem the droplets of water burned when making contact with his sensitive burned skin he imagined that this might be close to what ranboo felt when it rained when he didn't have his armor to protect against rain but the rains coolness helped calm some of the pain from his burns so maybe not quit how ranboo feels suddenly he was brought back from his thoughts by thunder and the realization that if he doesnt stop the water from flooding his boat he will sink frantically he started scooping water out of the boat and in his haste to get the rest of the rain from the boat from the rain out so that he could cover the boat with the blanket and hope it keeps some of the water out he frantically tries to save the two books from water damage by holding them inside the rags he calls a shirt hunching is back to stop rain from getting to the books using his knees to pin the books to his chest as he cups his hands and tries to scoop the water out as fast as he possibly can the time passes and finally as the storm has calmed down slightly and most of the water spot of the boat he covers it with his piece of white wool

\----------------------------------------

"we will forever mourn the loss of the heart of l'manburg the boy who gave all he had for this country and its citizens who got nothing in return but a could shoulder and exiled led to take his own life" the president who had his childhood and best friend taken from him by both others mistakes and his own he looked nothing short of a mess tears had been streaming down is face he could barely talk through his own sobs keeping it together so that he could give a speech citizens all in tears gathered around and almost empty coffin they could find no body best guess was blown up in whatever blast happened or torn apart by some predators that used it as food and not a piece of him spared all they had was a broken communicator and some bloodied photos they couldn't even tell what the photos were of they were so bloody. the fact his death was so bloody never did help their minds to come up with a good answer as to what happened. they could search the communicators for his death message so that they could know but none of them could bring themselves to read the yellow message or even glance at the yellow that came after the message in white letters "goodbye" 

but of course had they had the courage to look they would see that the yellow wasnt from him dying on his last life, but rather a message of victory of him leaving the cruel masked mans game 

said green masked man was grinning as wide as the smile on his mask grateful for his mask that was hiding his smile he had been told by tubbo that tommy was dead his last message was goodbye the man had really left the boy with no hope ho looked at the boys father and the fathers friend he had considered his son almost and the friend who rejected the title yet was sometimes a brother to the blond boy of course some could argue that they lost that title when the father killed one brother and the other unleashed wither against the other and told him to die

funny how sobs racked the mans body as he found out the boy did what he had told the boy to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry i will make sure the chapters are longer later on i know they are not that good at the moment just give me a bit


	3. " FUCK YEAH SOME FORM OF LAND!!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he finds land 
> 
> and pretty soon a really strange person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope this will turn out long enough since i did promise a longer chapter and also promised to publish this earlier then i have

what felt like he had fallen asleep to the gentle yet also slightly maddening rocking of the boat.

now he was dragged out of his slumber by a loud crashing and creaking of a breaking boat and suddenly the feeling of being under water everything cold and the numbing feeling sounds was as clear as day now numb as if cold cotton was shoved into his ears the panic at the risk of drowning took over after the feeling of eerie calm flailing his feet legs in attempt to bring himself to the surface 

but where was the surface!? 

NO HE PROMISED TO LIVE HIS LIFE TO THE FULLEST!!!!

suddenly his feet kit the sandy ground setting off a musky sandy underwater cloud if there was the sandy bottom of the sea how far down was he!?

no nevermind he can use the ground to propel himself to the surface he can sacrifice his shoes for his survival he kicked off his shoes and swam the the surface as fast as he could

as he broke the surface of the water too a gasping breath and opened his eyes or rather he did but he still couldn't see his hair that had gotten longer though his exile was now covering his eyes and some sea weed and other water vegetation was stuck on him also on his face he peeled some of it off in time to see a fish flop off of his shoulder and-

...

it was a salmon his thoughts went sad salmon ever since the day wilbur had declared he fucked one to get fundy, he never could tell if he was kidding. honestly his brother always has something crazy he can just pull out of no where like the time they somehow got laser eyes or tommy turned a ravin into a constantly filling things of strange modded lava and the other various things that they had done like turning into various things that they killed tubbo would probably kill them if he knew that they killed bees 

wilbur was very determined to get tommy and phil as well as slimecicle into the void

his now dead brother  
and his EX-best friend that exiled from a country he gave everything for! apparently even his friendship with with tubbo...now dream has full control all because they couldn't fight him again 

was the warm salty water tears or water from the sea?

~~\-----------------------------------------~~

looking down at the sea ground from where he was swimming just one look confirmed his suspicions the boat he had been riding on a current for a month now rested under the sea it would be a safe assumption that the rock next to his right was the reason for it to crack straight down its middle 

he can yell at the inanimate rock later for now he should rest on it before his weak legs from a month on the sea give out and he drowns 

he weakly swims to the shore he ran out of food a few days ago on the boat and he resorted to catching fish that swam to close to the boat he didn't get sick thanks to the freshness of the fish 

but he needs to find a way to get to land as fast as he can he can't risk dream getting to him he looks around and-

oh.

yeah that village might actually help solve a problem of his or two.

the rock he was currently resting was very large as in the size of an extremely small island large facing an area of of land that looked extremely large but most importantly there was a large beach close to a village where he could get food and shelter in one place whether it be by murder or theft 

the wars made him less... moral

they wouldn't hesitate to kill him or those he cares about so why should he hesitate to do the same?

unfortunately of fortunately it depends on how he looks at it he doesn't have anyone he should care about anymore so no one he has that can be held against him, but there is also no one to be there when he gets lonely-

no he is a big man and tubbo was the clingy one! he needs no one.

he will ignore the voices 

( oh yeah i am making everyone's chat kind of canon but for the most part it wont play a major part in any plot i have this is just letting you know in advance in fact i might never mention this again or use them it might just be some intrusive thoughts later i have yet to decide) 

as well as his intrusive thoughts and how if tubbo truly cared he wouldn't have sent tommy away like that without even visiting and leaving with the one guy who would use the exile as opportunity to get at tommy 

as he swam to the other shore he scolded himself 

no dream is his friend! and a friend wouldn't do that!

there were other things that dream had done to tommy that a friend wouldn't do

no her also did some things that an enemy wouldn't do!

he ignore the thoughts and voices saying that they would if it was to get trust for them to use and abuse and that a friend would never do what dream did to another friends home 

it seemed peace didn't exist at least not with him around his own thoughts couldn't agree on anything

he trudged his heavy and tired body onto the sandy shore that reminded him to much of the place he had left a month ago everything from the sand below his feet to the trees he is brushing away from his face 

he knows that he just woke up but this whole situation is exhausting 

he will not deny that their is one thing that he is grateful is missing 

dream 

at least he tells himself that he misses dream

he can't stand the idea of him without nearly shaking in fear yet dream saying that he is his friend rings in his ears 

fortunately there was a small cave close to the village that brought him out of his thoughts with plans to go mining after he sleeps and gets some food from a farm.

he quickly picks a house that he can build a snall cave under for the night before mobs come out since he is in no condition to fight any of them 

he fails to notice that a the house he has chosen to build under is a little strange compared to the other houses in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed and don't hate the oc's or oc i brought into the story i am of course just going as this goes on there was no draft for this or anything and i likely didn't proof read this
> 
> i am also sorry that it ended up being short again i promise that i will finally get to the good bits soon! i just have a lot of things that i am working on at this moments on various sites


End file.
